Yukio, What You Mean To Me.
by Michiko Yuy
Summary: There is a major boming... and one person live through it. Duo is the one that saves her... and for some reason, can't get her out of his head.
1. Default Chapter

What you mean to me

What you mean to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or some of the stuff I use in this fic.

Please review when your done and leave your e-mail and I'll try to reply to you as soon as I can. I love to get reviews! ^.^

Duo moves the shards of glass around with his foot as the five pilots and a squad of presentors stand before the building that just exploded with yet another attack on a colony.

Duo:...This is terrible....

Quatre: ::looks at the ground::... Yes, It's sad what people will do, but that why we are here, to help.

Heero: We better get to work here. ::walks over to where a few preventors were trying to find any surviers under the rubble. ::

Trowa: We have to try to help Duo. ::walks to where Heero is, Quatre follows::

WuFei: Come on Maxwell. ::walks over to help Sally out::

Duo: ::looks at all the Death around him, the same Death that he has seen all his life:: I just, wish thing weren't like this still, after we worked so hard for peace. There is always someone to mess it up.... ::starts to check bodies to see if they are still alive::

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre: Hey, what's the matter with Duo? 

Trowa: Well Quatre, he's seen a lot more death then we have.

Quatre: I almost forgot he was the only survivor of the Maxwell Church incident.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo: Another dead one... ::looks at all the rubble::... no one could of made it through this.

low voice: ..h..help...me..

::duo turns around quickly and looks around the land scape for the voice. He sees something move about ten feet away. He take off running toward the noise. When he gets there and see a women bleeding badly, but still alive. He quickly bends down to her and reach over at his side and pulls out some bandages to put on the wounds to stop her from bleeding::

Duo: Can you hear me!?

lady:..y..yes..

Duo: ::looks up and screams so everyone can hear:: HEY I FOUND SOMEONE THAT'S ALIVE!!!

::the others looks over in his direction and start to run to help him::

Duo: You're going to be ok... just stay with me ok...

::she looks at his face and smiles::

::duo smiles back and looks at the deep gash in her side which was bleeding heavily::

lady:... I'm so tied...

Duo: Don't go to sleep, stay with me....tell me... what's your name?

Lady: It's Yukio.

Duo: That's a beautiful name, I'm Duo.

Yukio: Nice to meet you Duo. ::start to close her eyes::

Duo: NO! come on, you can't go to sleep ok!...::shakes her a little::

Yukio:.......ok

Heero: Duo, you found someone....let's get her into the ambulance! ::the five pilots and a few perventors help get her up and into the ambulence, Duo watches as it drives off::

Duo: ...it's just the same kind of murder as the Church...

Quatre: Duo... are you alright?

Duo:...fine...

Quatre: Why don't you go back to the house, we'll take care of things here... there's not much we can do.

Duo: Thanks Quatre.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later.

Duo walks down a hall of the Hospital, with flowers in hand. And up to the front desk.

Duo:...umm...I'm looking for the room of Yukio Freely, please?

Nurse: Room 568.

Duo: Thank you. ::walk down the hall once again to the room and walks in and sees the same girl that he found, strapped to machines. He slowly walked into the room and sits in a chair at the end of the bed, and puts the flowers on a table next to him::

Duo: So..... I really don't know why I'm here. I guess to see if you're alright. You were the only survivor of the bombing... I wish there would of been more. But, your it, there was a lot of lives lost. It seems that we have a lot in common after all. ::smiles and pushes her red hair out of her face::...I guess I didn't see how pretty you were before with all of the dirt on you. ::laughs a little:: ... I was... the only one that survived the Maxwell Church Incident, I wasn't there when It happened like you were though, but... I lost... my home... and ..my family. They tell me that you work for the Government...and that you were take your little sitter home, and you made a quick stop at the bank when this happened, and that you were raising her after your parents died a four years ago, I'm sorry for your losses. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then... I really don't want you to feel alone up in this room. So, I'll come see you. ::smiles and walks out of the room and down the hall to the nurse::

Duo: Umm, can I ask what's the matter with her?

Nurse: Well, I guess. She's very lucky to be alive right now as it is. When she got here, she had become unconscious. They say that she fell from the second floor when this happened, and she must of hit her head pretty hard. I guess from all the blood lose and that...she just went into comma. There not sure what's going to happen to her. And she has no family, so it looks like she's all alone.

Duo: ::sigh:: So they don't know if she'll wake up or not?

Nurse: ... No...afraid not, I'm sorry, did you know her?

Duo: Only for a short time. ::starts to walk off::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Time past, and Duo would come and see her when he could, even know that she wasn't awake Duo would come anyways to see how she was, read to her, watch her T.V. talk about his day to her. One day three months later.

::Duo picks up the teddy bear and held in his hand and headed to the door::

Heero: Duo, where are you going?

Duo: To visit Yukio, I'll be back later. ::leaves::

Quatre:... Doesn't he know about her?

Heero: Guess not... he'll find out when he gets there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nurse: Hello Duo?.....w..what...

Duo: No time to talk now, see you later. ::takes off down the hall to Yukio's room and burst into the door with a smile. He looks at the empty bed then around the room, all his gifts were gone and so was she::...Yukio?

::Duo runs down the hall back to the nurses station::

Duo: ...Where is she?!

Nurse: umm..Duo, she woke up. And she left about an hour ago.

Duo: She left? Did she say anything about where she was going?

Nurse: Well, no... Just that she had to see someone.

Duo: Oh, well Thanks.

Nurse: No problem Duo.

::he leave the hospital and walks out to his car and starts it::

Duo:....I wonder where she went?... ::he drives around town looking for her::

Duo: If I was her, and didn't have anyone. Where would I go? ... Her sister! ::he turns the car quickly around and heads to the grave yard::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Grave Yard

::Duo gets out of the car and walks down the small path in the Grave Yard::

Duo:....Now her sister's name was what......oh yeah.. Kim Freely ::heads to the grave and sees Yukio sitting at the grave stone with her head bowed, he walks up to her quietly::

Yukio: I'm sorry, I guess it's my fault, I don't really remember.

Duo: Nothing is your fault.

Yukio: ::turns quickly to see him::...umm...Can I help you sir?

Duo: I guess not, I'm just trying to tell you, nothings your fault Yukio.

Yukio: Do I know you?

Duo: We've met. ::smiles::

Yukio: I'm sorry... I don't remember anything... 

Duo: You..don't remember anything? ::the smiles quickly leaves his face::

Yukio: No... I told the Doctors at the hospital I did, so I could leave....I looked at my chart for my name and stuff...then they told me what happened. ::looks at the grave:: I guess this was my sister.

Duo: You should go back to the Hospital then.

Yukio: I don't want to go back.

Duo: ::sigh:: Well, do you know where you are going to go after this?

Yukio: ... no, I called..well... my land lord, and he said that he had to sell my house, along with my stuff... they thought I was dead.

Duo: How did you get the number?

Yukio: They found my purse, the hospital gave it to me... it had the number in it.

Duo: So, you have no where to stay?

Yukio: No...

Duo: Well..you can stay with me, and my friends?

Yukio: ::looks up at him:: ..So I know you?

Duo: Yeah.

Yukio: How?

Duo: Umm...well.... I'm Duo... umm

Yukio: ::raises a brow:: ... The nurses said my boyfriend came and visited me everyday, and his name is Duo. Are you him?

Duo: ::eyes widen:: ...Her Boyfriend?... those nurses thought that...god, well.. Umm..yeah...everyday..

Yukio: Well I guess I do have someone then, I thought I was alone.

Duo: Yeah...well, lets go home.

Yukio: ::shakes her head yes::

Ok I no...not very funny...more on the sad side..sorry.. I promise it will get funnier.. just review please ^.^ They make me very happy. I've been working with this idea for awhile. So please add me to your favorite's list if you like it, Thanks //_~


	2. Home Is So Far Away From The Heart

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: ....la la la la la.....I don't own Gundam Wing...00;; I know..surprising isn't it! lol....oh well...I just spent my allowance on a Leopard Bra and Panties...and took my friends out... now I have no money again.... ::sigh::...I hate having no money at all....it sucks... and I really needed the money too... I'm not to bright when it comes to money...I'm like 0.0 wow! PRETTY SHINNY THINGS!!! I MUST HAVE IT!!! EVEN KNOW THAT IT COST A LOT, I MUST HAVE!!! ...yeah....that's why you can't sue me.....because I'm a stupid red head with no money...hee hee...well...enough of my rambling on with the story.

Yukio, What You Mean To Me.

Chapter 2, "Home Is So Far Away From The Heart."

::Duo opens the door of the house slowly and peeks in, then turns back to her and smiles::

Duo: Ok, come on in.

Yukio: ::shakes her head yes and follows him as he enters the house::

Duo: ::points to the living room::....That the Living Room...you can usually find me in there, with the T.V. ::points to the Kitchen:: That's the kitchen, you can find my in there every 20 minutes. ::laughs a little, points to the study:: That's the study, you can find the any of the other guys in there.. ::walks up the stairs and starts to point at rooms:: This is Quatre's room, and to the right of that is Trowa's... down the hall away is WuFei's. ::turns to his right and walks down that hall and stops at a door:: This is My room, and ::points to the down away ::that is Heero's ... I would stay out of that room if I were you. ::smiles and opens his door, then moves out of the way to let her in::

Yukio: ::walks in the room slowly and looks around:: ... I.. don't remember this place, I'm sorry.

Duo: Umm.. well, that's fine ::smiles:: Don't worry about it... I'm sure it will all come back to you.

Yukio: Yeah ::sits down on the bed and looks around some more::

Duo: Hey... We need to take you shopping don't we.

Yukio: ::looks down at her clothes:: I guess... but I don't want to be a bother to you.

Duo: No, no it's fine. ::pulls out his wallet and looks in it::.....hmm but I am a little short on cash...

Yukio: Well, don't worry then.. I'll just wear something of yours, if that's ok.

Duo: As much as I would want to see that, I think we need to get you some clothes. I'll just have to ask Quatre for a...temporary loan. ::grins::

Yukio: And Quatre would give it to you?

Duo: Of course he would, when I tell him what's happening...he'll do it gladly, be back in a few... just..umm.... stay there.. I'll go talk to him. ::opens the door and leave the room, and walks down to the Study and goes in:: Quatre??

Quatre: Yes Duo?

Duo: Do you think you can loan me some money?

Quatre: Umm....

Trowa: ::sitting in a chair across the room::... He did last week...

Duo: I know but I need it... really bad...

Quatre: Well, for what?

Duo: Well... that's the thing.. I also need to talk to you about someone.

Quatre and Trowa: ??

Duo: I umm.. well, Yukio... she woke up.

Quatre: We already knew that.

Duo: How did you know that?

Trowa: We got a call form the Hospital right before you left, and you ran out so quick we didn't get a chance to tell you.

Duo: ::smiles:: Sorry

Quatre: It's fine.. but go on.

Duo: Oh yeah, well when I got there they told me that she woke up and already left. So, I went to look for her, and I found her at the grave yard. 

Quatre: Her sister I'm guessing.

Duo: Yeah, well... when I started to talk to her she well, doesn't remember what happened...or anything... she read her file when she woke up, that's how she got out of the Hospital. Turns out the Nurses told her that her Boyfriend came to see her everyday.

Quatre: So..she has a Boyfriend?

Duo: Well.. yes, kinda.

Trowa: Who is he?

Duo: umm... ::looks at the floor::... well she thinks it's me.

Quatre:.. WHAT?

Duo: Yeah, the Nurses thought I was her Boyfriend and my name. So when we talked she asked who I was, and I told her. She asked me if I was, and ...I ....said yes.

Quatre: Why would you say that?

Duo: Well, she doesn't have anyone...or .. anywhere to go, and I wanted to know if she could stay here??

Quatre: 0_0;;;

Trowa: //.-;; 

Duo: ^_^;;; So.. is it alright with you guys? If I get you two.. we would out rule WuFei and Heero, so I wouldn't have to get there permission to do so, Please?

Quatre: Well... I umm.. ::smiles:: Sure.

Trowa: Fine with me I guess... 

Duo: Great!.. oh..yeah.. please don't tell her I'm not her Boyfriend.

Trowa:... ok

Quatre: ::sigh:: Sure... and what is the money for?

Duo: Well, they sold all of her stuff because they didn't think she was going to make it.

Quatre: That's terrible! 

Duo: So you will give it to us?

Quatre: ...I'll loan it to you... ::pulls out a wallet and hands him a couple hundreds::.... here... this is a gift to her... treat her to something for me. ::hands him a couple more hundreds::

Duo: ::takes them:: Thanks ^_~ ::walks out of the room and back up stairs, opens the door and looks at her with a Happy look:: We're going Shopping! ::smiles::

The next chapter will be longer, I promise...it's 2:20 am ....and I need sleep.... -_-;;.. just wanted to post this chapter really quick... 

Preview: Duo and Yukio go shopping for clothes... and WuFei seems to have a problem? Wonder what if could be??


End file.
